The Gaming Adventure
by Mangasy2133
Summary: One day two girls named Angela and Nana get sucked into their favorite game Super Smash Bros Brawl and the only way out is to beat the game but what will happen if their lives on the line and they fall in love along their
1. Chapter 1 :Intro

Angela's POV

My heart was pounding as I finished the last remaining questions for my final exam as I hear the ticking clock each second aching for me to get out of Stoney Brook Academy and not come back till next fall. As the minute hand went to the final number on the clock the bell rang earning a Viking scream from me.

"YAHOO!"

Of course my teacher Mrs. Smith did not approve my behavior and asked me to stay after school to discuss how we upcoming 8 graders should act.

"Now Miss Suzuki I know you're excited for summer vacation but do we have to go over the policies of how students in our fine all girls academic academy should act?"

Ugh. This conversation again, I hated how everyone including the teachers in this academy say I must become a fine young lady. So far this academy taught me is to be someone else but myself such as wearing makeup and hideous gowns, changing the way I talk, eat, walk, EVERYTHING. I hated it, especially the worst of all the spoiled rotten girls who bully you of how pathetic you are. Speaking of rotten girls there she was a brunette girl with humungous loads of makeup on her as if she was dressing up to be a clown, Stacey.

I could see her across the hallway from the mini glass window attached to the door she was giggling with a bunch of other girls around someone calling them a Nintendo geek. As I went to see for a better look it was my best friend Nana getting beaten up by them. Those brats I swear once I get my hands on them there going to pay.

As I was heading out to the hallway to stop them I heard Mrs. Smith shouting my name. Shoot. I forgot I was here to talk to her about my so called immature behavior.

I turned around gave a bow and showed a fake apology smile

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith for my rude behavior I was indeed distracted about summer vacation but now I understand that's not the important issue thank you for talking to me and I bid you a happy summer"

Before Mrs. Smith could say anything else I quickly dashed to the hallway where my friend was brutally injured and the girls were gone.

"NANA!" I shouted as I quickly went over to her side

I could see her short peach colored hair covering her dark rimmed glasses that had cracked and her school uniform ripped exposing most of her bloody skin.

"Hey Angela, happy summer!" Nana smiled trying to brighten up the atmosphere.

I tried to smile back but seeing my best and only friend getting beaten up made me feel guilty. 'If only I made it in time I could have saved Nana from those jerks' I thought as I helped carried her back to our rooms to pack up and put bandages on her injury.

"How did this happen?" I asked even though I already knew what happened

"I was waiting for you to come out of the classroom so we could go to your home together and you know like we usually do play video games until Stacey and her gang saw me and…"

"Beat the crap out of you"

"Yeah….."

"Geez" I mumbled

"What's so wrong about 13 year old girls playing Nintendo it's not like the end of the world or something?"

"I don't know but apparently Stacey thinks whoever plays them are consider geeks"

"THEN I AM ONE AND IM PROUD OF IT!" I shouted as I show Nana my proud smile

I could hear a small giggle from Nana earning a smile back and she said "that makes the two of us"

As we walked out of the academy to the nearest train station we have talked all the way back to my house about video games especially Nintendo. When we reached a house that said "Suzuki's resident" an old man with a cane came up to us and gave us a huge welcome hug it was my grandpa.

"Hello my lovely granddaughter you have grown a lot, you too Miss Nana"

I ran up to grandpa and gave him a huge I miss you hug while Nana casually bowed showing him it was pleasuring meeting him again.

"It's a pleasure having me stay here for the summer again Mr. Suzuki" Nana smiled

"Oh no need to thank me you are always welcomed to come and stay any time you like" Grandpa smiled back as he leaded us into the house.

After a good meal of grandma's famous sushi rolls and miso soup I walked over to the TV in my room with Nana setting up the wii. I grabbed the CD case with the tittle "Super Smash Bros Brawl" on it and placed the disc inside.

"Ready for the life time of all summer video game marathons?" I smiled evilly

"You betcha!" Nana shouted as I went to the character menu

"Then let's get started!"

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ANGELA AND NANA!**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction so far and keep supporting me till the end. I'll really like it if you guys give me some tips or heads up to write about for my future chapters ( be sure to be nice about it though) and I'm currently looking for some OCs so if you guys want to you can send me some ideas with a profile of your character (SUBMISSIONS END ON THURSDAY 9/26/13)! Thanks for the help you guys and I hope you have a wonderful day :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Strange TV

Angela's POV:

Nana and I were playing countless hours of Super Smash Bros Brawl in sub space with our favorite characters. I was Pit while Nana was playing as Lucas as we were entering the final boss of the game Tabuu when suddenly the game crashed and all our saved files were deleted.

"AW COMMON!" I shouted

"We were so close on beating the game especially on the hardest level"

I gave a look at Nana if she felt the same way but instead she was already sleeping soundly so I quickly glanced at the clock noticing we have played the game past midnight.

"Wow we played for that long" I mumbled as I turned off the TV and carried Nana to my bed.

As I took Nana's glasses off and tucked her in bed I quietly went to the balcony where my telescope was located to get a good look of the stars. This brought back good memories when my parents were alive they took me to highest hill where we can all see the stars together but it all ended when we were in a car accident when I was five. Fortunately, I was able to survive the accident but my mother and father couldn't since then my grandparents took care of me.

I always wondered to myself if my mother and father are in the sky with the stars just like angels like Pit. "I hope so…" I whispered as I went back into my room and went in bed with Nana while hearing the Super Smash Bros Brawl theme song faintly in my head.

Nana's POV:

THUMP CRASH BOOM

"What's that loud sound?" I mumbled

As I grabbed my glasses from the desk whiling noticing the TV flashing colors like crazy. I was super scared.

"This got to be one of Angela's old tricks right?" I thought

I remember she would scare me a lot for fun during school especially during Halloween where she finds all these crazy costumes and scare everyone in the academy including me. I shook Angela violently to the point where I have to slap her to wake up "This girl is sure a deep sleeper" I growled as I attempt to hit her with my pillow.

"WHAT!"

"Finally you woke up…."

"What do you want Nana it's three in the morning?"

Okay. I was getting pissed off and too freaked about the whole glowing TV thing so I grabbed Angela's pillow threw it across the room and pointed towards the TV.

"You're not going to sleep until you shut off your stupid prank of yours!" I shouted

But Angela gave me a "what do you mean look?" as she looked toward the TV where I was pointing.

"What the heck happened to my TV?!" Angela shrieked as she quickly got out of bed to fix the TV.

I watched her as she pulled all the cable and wii cords out but the TV still continue to flash colors.

"Need help?" I asked while putting on my Pikachu sweatshirt to cover my ripped uniform top and started heading towards the TV where Angela was.

"Hey Nana do you see what I see?" Angela gulped as she stares more carefully in the screen.

I adjusted my glasses to see the TV screen noticing Mario and Kirby fighting in the Pokémon Stadium. This is really weird Angela turned off the wii and she just took out all the cords out so how is this happening.

As I bang the screen to see if I could stop the TV I noticed my hands were disappearing along with my whole body. I tried to get my hands off the screen but it was no use it was as if my were hands glued to the screen.

"Aaah!" I shrieked

I was too scared what was going to happened to me as I closed my eyes prying that this all some sort of dream until I noticed Angela grabbing my hands as she was disappearing as well.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving without you" Angela smiled as she grabbed my hands firmly.

My worries were all melted away by my best friend who gently calmed me down as we both disappeared together. Her warmth I thought is just like my sister's as I slowly start to see Angela's room disappearing from my eyes along with my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3:The Beginning Of Our Adventure

Nana's POV

As I gently open my eyes due to the echoing voice that sounded like my sister to see where she was calling me but instead it was Angela shouting my name as she looked at me with her big sapphire eyes. I could see her light chocolate hair in a messy ponytail and her outfit from last night it was a red button shirt and a pair of blue jeans and red sneakers.

"You okay?" Angela asked as she helped me stand up

"Yeah, but where are we?" I questioned as I looked around my surroundings

"I don't know but it's best to go in that direction and ask for help" Angela said as she pointed towards a dim light right in front of us.

I nodded as we headed past the dim light entering a stadium I couldn't believe I saw in my own eyes. It was the Pokémon stadium. I could see the many people gathering around the stadium watching the match between Mario and Kirby.

"Hmmm…" I though as I made an observation of how they were attacking each other. Kirby got the chance to suck Mario earning his ability to throw fireballs which gave Mario a small disadvantage but he luckily went in a quick recovery by reflecting Kirby's shots back at him making the match even once more.

"There so equally matched no one is going to win in this point" I mumbled as I noticed Angela grinning evilly as she was pointing at something. A smash ball!

"This could be it!" Angela shouted as she took a snicker bar out of her pocket

"Where in the world did you got a snicker bar?"I asked as I snatched it from her hand and started eating it.

"We got sucked in the one of the best video games ever made and the first thing you ask is about a snicker bar?" Angela looked at me very annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her question as I continue to watch the match with a half eaten snicker bar in my hand. Kirby was trying his best sucking the smash ball until Mario jumped on his head and was able to obtain the smash ball and used a powerful fireball against Kirby making him go K.O.

"Ouch, that got to hurt!" Angela mumbled seeing the poor Kirby turned into a statue.

As Mario came up to Kirby and turned him back to his original form. The two gave each other a good handshake as they face forward to the crowd waving to them while Princess Zelda and Princess Peach went to Mario and Kirby to congratulate their hard battle.

Then all the sudden I remembered something as I quickly tugged on to Angela's shirt.

"Whats wrong Nana?" my friend asked in a concern voice

"Hey do you remember what happens next after the battle between Mario and Kirby?" I asked even though I knew

"Um….let's see deadly red clouds appear out of nowhere along with Meta Knight's airship dropping strange alien like creatures to attack the heroes….then Petey Piranha captures the princess."

"Exactly" As I pointed towards the sky that had just turned red and the enemies appearing on the stadium.

"Well there's only one thing left to do then" as Angela got off her seat and headed toward where Mario, Kirby, Peach, and Zelda were with a baseball bat that she found laying around the stadium floor.

"We need to go help them out!"

I looked at Angela as if she was crazy that she was intending to risk her life getting killed by some video game that we happen to magically be teleported in so I tried to stop her but she was too strong in fact she was that strong to be able to drag me with her to the death. As an enemy was getting ready to hit Mario in the face Angela quickly hit him with her bat causing him to disappear into ashes.

I could tell in Mario's eyes he was confuse but whispered a small thank you to Angela as he showed us a much bolder and confident smile as he threw fireballs to the enemies. Kirby in the other hand sucked all the enemies in one suck and spitted them out while Princess Zelda and Peach were fighting side by side very elegantly as for me I grabbed my purple sneakers tied them in to a knots to create a shoe nun chuck which surprisingly was very effective against them.

As we were wrapping up the last few remaining enemies in the stadium I noticed Master Minister with two R.O.B robots setting up some sort of bomb that was counting down .As Mario raced down to the bomb to stop it I noticed Angela quickly pushed Mario away from getting hit by a huge cannon ball which got herself hit by it instead causing her to fly somewhere above the clouds.

"Angela!" I screamed trying to hear if she could respond back but there was no answer.

Then all the sudden Petey Piranha came and captured Princess Peach and Zelda. I tried to save them but there wasn't any much time before the bomb destroys the stadium so Mario picked me up and placed me on Kirby's star ship along with Kirby and himself on it and left leaving the stadium to crumble and leaving the Princesses behind.

Tears started to flow from my eyes remembering the triadic accident of my friend until Mario placed his hat on my head and gave me a warm smile to cheer up but I could see in his blue eyes he felt sad and guilty as for Kirby he turned around for a quick second to hand me a lollipop. I gave out a small giggle as I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and gave a warm thank you smile to the both of them as we soared off to the sky to our next destination where ever Kirby is taking us.


	4. Chapter 4: Up, Up, And Away!

Pit's POV:

Everyday seems to be boring lately after defeating Hades. The kingdom of Skyworld were in peace enjoying their everyday life while I was watching the epic match between Mario and Kirby that is until a random destruction occurred causing everyone to panic outside of Skyworld.

"PIT PIT!"One of the soldiers shouted as he came running towards me

I turned around noticing the solider greatly injured as he leaded me to the cause of the destruction. There were strange aliens nothing like the underworld army crawling around town as they destroyed everything they see in sight.

As I got out my arrows out shooting the enemies rapidly as I can. I noticed them turning into purple ashes and suddenly starting to vanish. "Strange" I thought as I could hear Lady Palutena's voice echoing inside my head.

If I remember correctly I have been serving Lady Palutena for a long time. I never seem to remember much of my childhood which always bugged me but I knew it was a bad habit of thinking of my past so I always try to be positive in my upcoming future though there would be times when I try to question myself about the my past like who was my birth parents or where I was born but the main question I wanted to know is how I died. Lady Palutena told me she found me in a very young age and took care of me since then, she tried to teach me how to fly even though it was literally impossible for me unless Lady Palutena used her powers to help me and showed me around Skyworld. I think ever since then I develop a tiny crush on her and when I grew up I decided to train myself to become a warrior to protect Skyworld and Lady Palutena.

"Nice work on defeating those monsters, Pit" Lady Palutena said as she cheerfully gave me a applause

"Thanks Lady Palutena" I smiled as I noticed a figure in the distance.

I slowly went towards it with my bow in my hand ready to shoot it until I noticed the figure in the distance was a teenage girl about my age in the floor. She had chocolate brown hair tied in a messy ponytail while wearing a red shirt with jeans. She was really pretty like an angel. I went up to her trying to wake her up by shaking her right arm but there was no respond. I got up noticing my hand was covered in blood reveling a blood stain on her right sleeve. I quickly folded up her sleeve to reveal a nasty cut.

"Oh crap" I mumbled as I quickly picked her up to my secret location where no one can find her. The location was in a field of clouds not too far from the kingdom where you can get a great view of the sunset this place was where Lady Palutena first found me. I quickly placed her on the softest cloud I could find and went back to town to get a first aid kit at the palace.

When I went back to the palace I noticed Lady Palutena looking horrified until she saw me coming up to her.

"What's wrong Lady Palutena?" I asked

"Pit… do you remember those monsters that attacked Skyworld a couple of minutes ago?"

I gave a small nod to her as I remember those strange things that mysteriously disappeared after I defeated them.

"Well it appears when you were fighting out there those monsters also attacked the heroes at Pokémon stadium and later destroying the place leaving no trace behind."

My faced turned pale as I heard what Lady Palutena said to me.

"Are they okay?" I asked worrying they were injured

"None of the heroes were inquired but…..a strange girl with brown hair in a red shirt seemed to saved Mario by sacrificing herself, I hope she is okay"

I widen my eyes noticing the girl that Lady Palutena mentioned.

"I saw that girl today she seemed injured so I….."

Remembering what I came to the palace in the first place I quickly panicked as I dashed down to the hallway to grab the first aid kit and left before I could finish my sentence.

"PIT!" Lady Palutena shouted when I was exiting the palace

"Make sure to bring the girl to the palace we should talk to her about what happened at Pokémon stadium"

I gave her an okay sign and left the palace.

Angela's POV:

My body felt very numb as I slowly open my eyes noticing my surroundings. It was a good view of the blazing sun surrounding it with pure white clouds like cotton and in the distance you could see a small floating palace. It was beautiful.

I slowly stood up noticing I was standing on the white fluffy clouds that cushioned me every time I fell from my sore legs and the sharp pain coming from my right arm.

"My body must be numb from getting hit by that cannon ball but I wonder how I even survive but more importantly where's Nana?" I thought as a notice a figure coming towards me. It seemed to have brown hair with majestic ocean blue eyes wearing a white tunic and sandals and if you look closer you can see white angel wings on the person's back. Oh my gosh, it was Pit. I gasped as I notice how cute he looked in real life.

To be honest with you I had a MAJOR crush on him when I was little when this game first came out. When the game first introduced me to Pit I instantly used him in all my battles against enemies especially the final boss, Tabuu. Soon after saving up my money to buy my own 3Ds and a copy of Kid Icarus: Uprising. I got the chance to know much more about the series and later became huge Nintendo fan and slowly develop feelings for him due to his funny humor, looks, and kind heart but by the time I was in 6 grade everyone in my school started to date people and go all mushy and all lovey dovey which caused me to puke a couple of times but in the same time noticing it was impossible to like someone if you they don't exist so I gave up my love for him until now.

"Hey, you're awake!' Pit smiled as he stood in front of me carrying in his hand a first aid kit

I gave him a confuse look wondering how he knew I was here but all he did was point towards my right arm. I quickly folded up my right sleeve reveling huge nasty cut that Pit helped bandaged up. Before, I could say anything to thank him. Pit scooped me up bridal style and spread out his wings ready to fly.

"Lady Palutena told me to bring you to the palace so we can talk about the incident that happened in Pokémon , and my name is Pit by the way" he said as he fly through the sunset getting to the palace much faster than I thought we would.

I wondered to myself how he knew about the incident that happened in Pokémon stadium but I shook it off my head as we made it inside the palace. It was much bigger inside then outside I thought while noticing a young beautiful lady with sea green hair talking to another boy who look exactly like Pit but he had dark black hair, attire, and eyes like the color of blood. They were Lady Palutena and Pitto.

"Lady Palutena I brought the girl" Pit said while putting me back on the ground.

Lady Palutena quickly turned around after her conversation with Pitto and went up to me and held out a hand to greet me.

"Hello my names Lady Palutena and this gentleman here…" Lady Palutena quickly grabbed Pitto's hand to show who she was talking about "Is Pitto"

I showed a cheerful expression as I smiled at the both of them earning a blush from Pitto and Pit as I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you all my name is Angela Suzuki!"

When the introductions were done Pit and Pitto gave each other fighting each other as Lady Palutena leaded me into a private room to ask me about the incident that happened in Pokémon stadium. In all honesty I knew who started this disaster and it would be best to tell them but in my head were thoughts jumbled up in my brain wondering how I even got in this situation and in the same time wondering how to get back home with Nana so in order to not mess up with the storyline of this game any longer I had to lie even though I was terrible at it.

"I really don't know what happened in fact right now I need to search for my friend"

Okay, I felt really guilty but in the same time I was telling the truth of needing to find my friend Nana right now. Lady Palutena gave me an understanding look as we went back to where Pit and Pitto were when suddenly she pushed me into a dressing room full of maids trying on different kinds of outfits for me.

"Ah! What's going on?" I shrieked trying to get away from a maid who was about to put a pink fluffy dress on me

Lady Palutena giggled as she helped the other maids pick a right outfit for me as I continue to suffer from countless stupid outfits that consist of only dresses or skirts that are too flashy or girly to me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I mumbled to Lady Palutena

"Because, you need to have a new outfit since your old cloths were ripped and they look like they were covered in mud and….." Lady Palutena gave me an evil grin that somehow got me annoyed as she finished her sentence "You need to look cute in front of the guy you like"

A huge blush spread across my face while I can hear the word "like" echoing in my burning red ears.

"How do you….."

Before I could finish what I was saying Lady Palutena put her finger to my mouth to silence me.

"Trust me I know, especially about young teenage love"

I rolled my eyes as I notice an outfit hanging in the corner. It was a simple blue dress with no ribbons or frills and it had long white sleeves that seemed to have the Skyworld symbol on it and next to the dress seemed to be a matching pair of white boots. Lady Palutena seemed to notice how I was staring at the dress and boots for a long time so she ordered her maids to get it and help put it on.

"You know that outfit your wearing is for female warriors" Lady Palutena said as she helped made the final adjustments to the dress

"Long ago many female and male warriors serve for the people of Skyworld but as years past all the female warriors seemed to decrease so it's very rare to see someone in this outfit" she smiled as she loosen my hair to be down.

I turned around to notice her putting something on the side of my bangs which was a cute star hairpin. Lady Palutena gave me one last smile as we went back to Pit and Pitto. Both Pit and Pitto were still continuing to fight until they saw me. They both opened there mouth in awe while a huge blush spread across both of their faces.

"See" Lady Palutena whispered in my ear

"It's working"

I rolled my eyes once more as I thanked her for the outfit as I made my way towards exit of the palace.

"Thank you for taking custody for me when I was hurt but I must leave to save my best friend and investigate the disaster" I bowed to show my respect before exiting the palace.

When I turned away from them to exit the palace I felt a hand gripping on to me preventing me to leave it was Pit.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have a girl going alone especially when evil monsters are roaming around and make matters worse how do you aspect to leave Skyworld if you can't fly?" Pit asked

I didn't really didn't think of that, he was right. I was really weaponless and even though I get my hands on a weapon how was I oppose to exit Skyworld if I can't fly. Then I notice Lady Palutena coming toward us with something in her hand.

"Don't worry I can fix that problem" Lady Palutena smiled as she winked at me

"Pit, is it okay for you to go with Angela to find her friend I'm sure you can have a fun adventure "

I could tell immediately tell Pit was pumped up from hearing the word "adventure" as he happily jumped up and down signaling he wanted to come along with me.

Lady Palutena giggled as she handed me a golden ball point pen and a pair of gold earrings that had beautiful silver carvings on it while giving Pit a golden bracelet with a red gem on it.

"If you double tap this pen it will turn into a sword and as for the earring it's a device so that Pit can track you down on his bracelet" Lady Palutena said

Great so Pit has a stalking device that detects my every move but at least I had a weapon so I could easily take out and hit him with it if he does something stupid. I placed the pen inside the pocket of my dress as I put on the golden earrings.

"And as for flying..." Lady Palutena's hand started to glow as I felt pain burning in my body as a tattoo shaped as wings was revealing in my back through my clothes.

"Just say fly and your wings will appear just like Pit's"

"My gosh my back hurts" I thought as I rubbed the back of myself where the tattoo was.

"Now then" I said after the pain was gone

"Let's get going!"

As I said my last good bye to Lady Palutena and Pitto. I noticed Pit was still holding onto my hand still preventing me from going.

"Um, Pit can you let go of my hand?"

Pit suddenly blushed once more as he quickly let go of my hand

"Sorry"

"Its okay" I smiled as I notice Pitto coming up to Pit whispering to his ear before we left the palace which made Pit redder then before.

"I wonder what Pitto told Pit?" I thought as we got in position to get ready to fly

"Oh well it's not that important what's important is finding Nana and finding a way to leave this video game"

As the doors open revealing a pathway back down to the Nintendo version of earth.

"FLY!" I shouted revealing a pair of golden wings in my back that shimmered in the sun light. I could see Pit staring at my wings in disbelief wondering why I got much cooler pair of wings then him.

"You ready?" Pit smiled as he looked straight into my eyes waiting for my respond

"Yup" I smiled back as we both flied back into the Nintendo version of earth.


End file.
